


Breaking the Link

by cassyblue



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyblue/pseuds/cassyblue
Summary: Justice of Toren returns and Seivarden has to deal with the aftermath





	1. 1

kaaiat was the first one to tell Breq. It was even before Mercy of Kalr’s sensors could pick up the smallest blip. Skaaiat didn’t often come for tea. Sometimes Seivarden thought it might be the guilt associated with that person in both her and Breq’s life. But she kept her opinions to herself as she poured tea for the two. Breq has insisted that Seivarden didn’t have to serve the tea. But She had wanted to, just because she wanted to feel useful. But with the new Republic, it sometimes was too long in between seeing Breq. 

“Breq, I have something I must tell you.” Skaiaat leans back in the chair resting the teacup in her lap. 

Breq’s face stays flat. Seivarden expected that. Breq feels more comfortable when not having to emote. “What is that Skaaiat?”

“There’s been reports of a ship appearing that has no captain and no crew.”

Sounds like a drama, but Seivarden knows better. After all Sphene sat in the ghost system for years without a crew or captain. It can happen. She remains silent but comes to sit next to Breq on a cushion, resting her head against Breq’s knee. 

“Are you sharing this information so that I can try to sway the ship to the Republic’s side?”

“No, Breq.” Skaaiat seems tense. “I’m sharing it because from the information I heard--the ship is Justice of Toren.”

Breq’s mouth drops. Her hands shake as she sets down the tea cup. One hand comes to rest on Seivarden’s head fingers tangled in the braids. The Justice of Toren was destroyed. It had to be destroyed. How was it back? Breq had told the entire story to Seivarden. All reports point to it being lost and Breq the sole survivor. A ship that large doesn’t just disappear and reappear. 

“I...I…” Breq is lost for words for once. She falls silence. Seivarden knows she is conversing with Mercy of Kalr. Ship had whispered a few words in her ears to let her know that she didn’t have to speak for her. 

“I thought that perhaps it may be better for someone else than you to talk to it.”

“Her.” Seivarden speaks up to correct Skaaiat.

Tears start to roll down Breq’s cheeks. Seivarden stands and wraps Breq in her arms without any urging from Ship. Ship murmurs in Seivarden’s ear. “I wish I could hug her too.”

“I’m so sorry Breq.” Skaaiat says. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I don’t know what to do. I’m part of Justice of Toren. I wanted to be Justice of Toren again. But now I’m Breq. I’m not Justice of Toren anymore. What would happen if I talk to myself? I mean to Justice of Toren?” Breq chokes up. 

“Do you want to talk to Justice of Toren?” Skaaiat asks. 

“Yes.”

Seivarden’s heart started to fall with that answer. She knows that it won’t end well. She remembers Justice of Toren. Well she more remembers being a shit to Justice of Toren. But what if...No, no she can’t think of that. Breq rests her face on Seivarden’s shoulder sadly as silence falls. She clutches the front of Seivarden’s jacket with white knuckles


	2. 2

The meeting with Justice of Toren was a complete disaster. Tisarwat and Ekalu had to drag Seivarden away from the ancillaries before anything happened. Seivarden just screamed and screamed and screamed until her throat was raw. The way that Breq’s face had shifted. No one had seen it but her at first. But Seivarden had. She had spent so much time studying Breq’s face. The way it stiffened then went slack. Something had been wrong. It keeps replaying over and over in her head. 

“What the hell happened?” Medic demands as Seivarden is hauled into medical sobbing. 

Mercy of Kalr doesn’t bother speaking through Tisarwat or Ekalu. She speaks over the intercoms. “Medic, Fleet Captain...She’s gone.”

“Amaat! What do you mean gone?” Medic helps Seivarden onto a bed in the infirmary.

Seivarden rasps as her throat burns. “She’s Justice of Toren again. She...she was suddenly hooked back up to a ship.”

“Atar’s Tits!” Medic swears. “That is bad. Did she fight it at all?”

Tisarwat finally speaks. She is clearly shaken. This probably reminded her the time that she had been hooked up to Anaander. Seivarden is too numb to try to comfort Tisarwat. Ekalu rubs Tisarwat’s back as she starts to snuffle. “I think she did. But I am not sure. I couldn’t tell. But she had to fight it. Medic, Fleet Captain had to have tried to fight it. She would have never willingly returned to being an ancillary right?”

There is no denying that Tisarwat is deeply attached to Breq after everything that happened. The crew of Mercy of Kalr is a haphazard family. But Seivarden, Breq, and Tisarwat...they seemed to be more of a family, like parents and a daughter than anything else even if Tisarwat didn’t want to admit she found Seivarden’s teasing comforting. Somehow these three incredibly fucked up people had managed to come together. 

“Lieutennant Tisarwat, I doubt she would have. She had finally accepted that she was her own person.” Mercy of Kalr speaks over the intercoms again. “She told me that she couldn’t be an ancillary when I asked her when we met. She knew the risks. She knew that she could be erased.” 

“But that was Justice of Toren, Ship. She was Justice of Toren. I don’t think she would have been erased.” Medic says slowly. “But I don’t know. This is unheard of in all the reports I read after I had to treat Fleet Captain the first time. Ship, call Sphene. It would be able to tell us what could have happened. After all it did have that ancillary stranded on the other side of the ghost system.”

That doesn’t give Seivarden any hope. The ancillary? It was Sphene and it returned to Sphene. It wasn’t like Breq. Breq had been separate for so long. Breq wasn’t entirely the ship she once was. Breq had become significant. Breq had grown into herself. Oh fuck. Fuck. The conclave with the Presger. The Presger would not be pleased if the person they declared significant well...was gone….

“Ship, please instruct Sphene not to tell Translator Zeiat.” Seivarden is so tired now. 

All the possibilities are starting to swirl in her head. This could start a war. This was an act of war. The way that Justice of Toren had assumed that Breq would come back. It had thanked them for reuniting it with Breq. Seivarden had wanted to slap the ancillary across it’s face for that. Breq had put a knowing hand on her shoulder. Breq’s fingers, she can feel them twisting through her hair. Seivarden closes her eyes. She imagines Breq sitting next to her with a slight smile on her face. That things were ok. But they’re not. They aren’t. What the hell is she doing? Trying to comfort herself with this juvenile fantasy of her beloved sitting nect to her, holding her. 

Breq. Oh Breq. Seivarden had wanted to fight so badly. She had wished she had that blasted gun. But it was locked away in Breq’s quarters in a cabinet. She can hear the steps of Breq as she turned on her heel, marching back to the Justice of Toren hold. The sounds of her being abandoned again. Breq had been there for her. Breq didn’t abandon her, not even when Seivarden had pissed her off on Nilt. 

Now...now...she’s gone. 

“Seivarden, I’m going to give you a sedative so you can calm down. I know this is very stressful for you. But what we need to do is assess the situation and see if we can salvage the Fleet Captain.” Medic says gently. “I am going to speak to Sphene. Perhaps it can shed light on this. Even if its kinda an ass.”

“It’s Breq’s cousin.” Seivarden says. “They get along for a reason.”

“I know.” Medic says with a worried smile. 

Tisarwat comes to sit next to Seivarden as Ekula speaks softly with Medic. She puts her arms around Seivarden. Seivarden hugs her giving her a kiss on the head.They sit together in silence as Medic dims the lights. Tisarwart is a ally in this. Tisarwat chokes up. “Why? Why is this happening?”

“It’s not your fault, Tis.” Seivarden says the only thing she can. If anything, It’s Seivarden’s fault. She saw it. She should have made a scene. It could have snapped Breq out of it. It could have done something. Something. Just Amaat, why is she so useless. She’s fucking useless. Useless!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sphene comes to help

“You are telling me that Justice of Toren survived?” Sphene drawls. It sits across from Seivarden, Tisarwat, Ekalu, Medic, and Skaaiat. 

Seivarden would like to wipe the bored expression off its face but Ekalu rests a stern hand on her shoulder. Tisarwat stares with it with unusual intensity. Normally those two avoid each other since Sphene hates Anaander and well Tiswarat holds fragments of the Lord of the Radch in her. Skaiaat draws a breath. “Yes, Sphene, the Justice of Toren has returned. It’s created something of a diplomatic issue.”

“I see. That is why you requested the Translator not accompany this segment.” Sphene remains seemingly bored. Seivarden knows the gears are starting to click into place. 

“We have some questions to ask you,” Seivarden starts, “About ancillaries.”

“Why not ask Mercy of Kalr?” Sphene smirks. “Surely, cousin can tell you more about ancillaries than Medic and your own knowledge can.”

Mercy of Kalr remains silent. Sphene can be abrasive and sometimes it is better not to engage it.

Then it asks to Seivarden to speak for it. “Cousin, this is something that you can shed a light on since you had ancillaries go through the Ghost Gate with very minimal contact with yourself.”

“Cousin you could speak directly to me instead of using your officers like false ancillaries.” 

“Let’s not start squabbling you two.” Medic crosses her arms. “Can you be polite to Ship for one second without Fleet Captain being here to stare you down.”   
Sphene mutters something in Notai. Seivarden’s rusty Notai is enough to recognize some vulgar terms. Mercy of Kalr tells Seivarden to hold her tongue. 

“I apologize, Cousin.” Sphene drawls again. “Where is Fleet Captain? I assume this is the reason why you have the diplomatic issue. I can guess myself where she is. But it’s more satisfying to be told.”

“You’re such an ass.” Seivarden says. 

Tisarwat kicks Seivarden under the table before speaking. “Fleet Captain is on Justice of Toren. She seems to have been reassimilated to her old decade-”

“She was hooked back up?” Sphene asks. 

“Not physically. She just all of the sudden just was gone and -” Seivarden chokes up. 

“That is highly unusual. My ancillaries- they never were severed from me. I don’t see how Cousin could have been reintegrated? She was so completely severed from her ship. And also the implants had been meddled with.”

“That’s why we wanted to hear what you thought. How can we get Fleet Captain back is our main priority considering the upcoming conclave.” Tisarwat says. 

“Ah little tyrant, don’t you have any ideas considering you have the Lord of the Radch’s memories.” Sphene says. 

Tisarwat glares at Sphene. “Don’t call me that. Anaander has a different sort of system. Yes, it uses the same basic idea as the ancillary technology. But it’s not the same and she grooms her clones for years.”

“Yes but she made you part of her. How did Breq break you out of that?” Sphene asked. 

Medic looks away. Tisarwat glares even more at Sphene. “Doing what Fleet Captain did to me would kill her!”

“Removing Fleet Captain’s implants could kill her at worse but it could also wipe her memories out. I asked her one time if it’d be feasible and she told me no.”

“That is true, removing ancillary implants from living bodies is very hazardous.” Sphene purses its lips. “Have you tried asking Justice of Toren for the Fleet Captain back?”

“Yes.” Ekalu says. “It refuses to give Fleet Captain up. It says that she is its ancillary and has no need to return.”  
“Did you explain the presger situation?”

“Yes of course!” Seivarden snaps. “It laughed at Ekalu and Skaiaat. It also didn’t believe us when we said we were separate from Anaander. We don’t have much time before it goes to destroy Anaander in revenge for almost killing it.”

“I see.” Sphene draws a breath. “The only suggestion I have is to disrupt the ancillary implants. We don’t remove them. Just disrupt the connection between ship and ancillary. After all, that’s what happens when it's time for an ancillary to be replaced.” 

“That was one of our considerations.” Medic speaks, “I was hoping that you would have more insight than that.”

“Unfortunately, I do not.” Sphene says. “I suppose I do need to go and retrieve my foolish cousin, don’t I?”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well someone wants to punch Seivarden

Seivarden was not a fan of the plan laid out for the extraction of Breq. Boarding a Justice to kidnap one of its ancillaries is practically a suicide mission. Seivarden voiced her concerns but Ekalu and Tisarwat stared her down with simply. “Breq jumped off a bridge for you and you carried her up on Nilt. Not to mention you accompanied her on her trip to try to murder Anaander. I think you’re used to this kind of work at this point.”

Seivarden was elected the one to go and find Breq. She had served on Justice of Toren so theoretically she would know the ship decks the best. They had reviewed plans of the Justice of Toren. Seivarden creeps through the decks feeling uneasy. She needs to go to the Esk deck. That is where Breq will be. Hopefully the combination of Tisarwat and Sphene will give her enough time. She’s been dodging ancillaries. There are quite a few less than when she served on the Justice of Toren so long ago. She supposes that the ship wanted to lay low. Procuring bodies was a process prone to the risk of exposure. After all that’s one of the ways Breq uncovered Sphene. 

The part that Seivarden likes the least about the plan is that she will have to somehow incapacitate Breq. Medic is working on finding the way to sever Breq from her former ship using the implant signal frequency.. Seivarden could barely keep Breq in bed when she lost her leg. Taking the fleet captain down when she’s fully healed will be difficult. However, she could go for Breq’s bad leg. Seivarden feels a pang of guilt. She was stupid on that bridge. She’s the reason why Breq’s leg isn’t healed up correctly. 

There it is. Seivarden takes a deep breath before she cracks the door open to the ancillary quarters on the Esk deck. Breq lays asleep tangled up with 4 or 5 other ancillaries. It’s hard to tell in the darkness. Seivarden pulls out the sedative. It’s the most powerful one that Medic could whip together. This may not be as hard as she thought. She cautiously slips toward the pile of sleeping bodies. If she sticks Breq in the arm it probably won’t wake her. That is unless, she fucks up again. She kneels next to Breq. Oh Breq, how she’s missed her. Breq seems to be unharmed. She looks so peaceful. Seivarden bites her lip as she slowly bends to inject the sedative. 

As the needle is injected everything goes to hell. The other ancillaries’ eyes snap open. Seivarden stares frozen. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. They rise and stare at her. Breq doesn’t rise. Seivarden tries to scramble to her feet to stand over Breq. Her hand flies to her side to reach out for her gun. But she’s not ancillary fast. 

A fist connects with her nose. There’s a crack. Her face is full of pain. Blood trickles down her lip. She teeters back momentarily stunned. She knows her nose has to be broken. She has to work through the pain. She got through the kef withdrawal. All that matters is Breq. She has to get Breq out of here. The adrenaline rushes. 

One of the Ancillaries sneer at her as she struggles to lift Breq, “I’ve wanted to do that to you for years, Seivarden Vendaai” 

Seivarden grunts as she positions Breq over her shoulders, “I know I was an asshat to you.”

“That you were.” Another ancillary says. 

Seivarden starts to back away, “Listen, you’ve had your revenge.”

“And where do you think you’re taking that segment?” The third ancillary says with a flat face. 

Seivarden sighs. Just what she needs. “I need Breq back. Otherwise, the Presger will be breathing down our throats. Please. Can you just let me go. You haven’t even sounded the alarm for intruders.”

“That one was soft for Seivarden Vendaai.” The fourth ancillary says. “It’s rubbed off on One Esk. But I still don’t like you.”

“You don’t have to like me. Just let me take Breq ok? I’ll be out of your hair forever. You’ll never have to deal with me, your least favorite former lieutenant.”

The ancillarys shake their heard, “We can’t let you take that body.”

“Oh Aatr’s Tits!” Seivarden swears. She can’t take four ancillaries. She’s not that good of shot. And she’s carrying Breq. 

The fourth ancillary snaps, “Language, Vendaai!”  
“I see you haven’t lost your old habits.” Seivarden grits her teeth. She’s going to have to make a run for it. May Amaat grant her speed. She turns her back and starts to run. Her feet pound as she tears through the hallways. Ancillaries shout as the data streams to them. 

Shots bounce off the walls. Seivarden squeezes her eyes shut as she starts to recite the morning prayer under her breath. She fires her gun not aiming. She doesn’t have time to aim. She just hopes it surprises Justice of Toren. She has to get Breq out of here. 

She owes Breq so much. If only Breq’s armor could be activated. But Breq is unconscious. There’s no way that would work. And. Well. Seivarden has none. 

“Sold it.” She had yelled as Breq fell through the air on Nilt holding her. 

Breq had shielded her with her body taking most of the impact. Now it’s Seivarden’s turn.

Seivarden runs faster than she remembers ever running. Perhaps the lack of Ancillaries is Amaat’s will. But she still has to be careful. Pain sears through her thigh. She’s been hit. Fuck. She stumbles. She has to keep going. She’s so close. So very close to the end. Tisarwat will be there with Ekalu. Sphene’s ancillary should be there too. 

“Seivarden!” Tisarwat yells as Seivarden pounds through the corridor bleeding with ancillaries dashing behind her almost on her heels. Please let breq not have been hit. Please. Oh Please. Seivarden begs silently. She dives into Tisarwat’s waiting arms shoving Breq onto the younger lieutenant gasping ragged. Ekalu fires as Sphene’s ancillary swears in Notoi.

Seivarden’s vision is hazy. She blacks out. Fuck. The shot must have been worse than she thought. Breq. Get Breq to safety. She tries to gasp those words but she is losing grip on consciousness.


	5. 5

Medic sighs as she looks at Tisarwat and Ekalu, “Well Seivarden will be fine.”

“What about Fleet Captain?” Tisarwat asks looking at Breq laying on the examination tablet as Seivarden sleeps in one of the infirmary beds. 

“I have isolated the frequency that Justice of Toren uses for the implants.” Medic rubs her forehead. “I have no guarantee this will work. Sphene and Ship seem to think it will.”

Tisarwat nods, “We still have to try for the Republic’s sake.”

“Then I am going to ask you two to leave. You need to get some rest.” Medic shoots Tisarwat a pointed look.   
Medic begins to set up her instrumentation as she she hums under her breath. She hooks the thin wires into Breq’s implants. They’re not completely noticeable. But Medic has enough experience dealing with Breq’s injuries to know where the ports are. It is better to do this as least invasively as possible. 

What she plans to do will likely be a shock to Breq’s system. It may be unpleasant to watch. She taps the instrumentation panels setting up the disruptive frequency. The Key is to modulate the frequency carefully with the data stream. She knows what Breq’s data stream looked like before being hooked up to Justice of Toren. She’s had time to analyze what it looks like afterwards. There are some slight variations that Mercy of Kalr pointed out during the analysis. Hopefully shifting the pattern will do the trick. 

Then she initiates the modulation. Breq’s body shudders as the sequence runs. Then it is done. She takes the reading. It matches the reading of Breq before. She draws a breath, “Ship. Amaat willing, I’ve done it.”

“Amaat willing.” Mercy of Kalr echoes in Medic’s ear. 

Medic reaches for the syringe to wake up Breq. She pauses for a moment. What if this hadn’t worked. She has a far enough amount of experience with unwilling patients. She’ll be fine. Besides. It had to have worked. It has to. There is no other option. If the Presger find out…

Breq’s back arches as she gasps after Medic has applied the medicine. Medic’s heart beats faster as Breq garbles words coughing. Then finally Breq speaks. “Medic, never do that again please. Whatever you did, my head feels like it has a swarm of bees in it.”

“Welcome home, Fleet Captain.”

Breq’s lips twitch slightly upward.


End file.
